Online networks generally allow users to connect and share information with people in their network. In an online network, information or knowledge that is required to answer one user's question may have previously been asked and provided by other users. Certain users may not be fluent with certain technologies or online searching processes. It therefore may be desirable to provide users with a way to utilize the plethora of previously provided information in a prompt and accurate manner.